


It's Not what it looks like

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Again, Comedy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, just stupidy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: "are you being serious right now?"





	

Vlad pulled his fangs free from Snow’s neck, a little bit of blood dripped down his chin as he turned his head. He’d heard something, a noise that much was sure. Vlad looked back to his drudge “go back in side.” Vlad said “why?” Vlad looked back at her “I heard something, I’m not quite sure what it is.” The Halfling said, the human gave him an odd look “shouldn’t you come with me then?” Vlad shrugged “I’m a vampire, I’m pretty sure I can handle this.” Vlad said and then gave her a light push towards the door way.

After a few minutes, then turned. Chances were, this had something to do with D’Ablo. And Vlad wasn’t going to put snow in the middle of that fight, which when taking D’Ablo into consideration, was guaranteed. As Vlad walked between the buildings, he put himself on guard. Pausing right before a bend in the path and leaned against the wall. He could smell blood, vampire blood. It wasn’t much, but he could still pick it up. And when he reached out, he could detect atleast two vampires near him.

When the boy peaked around the corner, he could make out two figures about midway down the alley. Vlad heard the sound again, this time recognizing it as a moan. His mind immediately jumped from D’Ablo, to Dorian. The vampire who often fed off his own kind. Vlad considered running, he really didn’t want to deal with Dorian. But then, he considered the other vampire. Dorian would surely drain them and Vlad couldn’t leave someone there to die, Vampire or otherwise.

Biting his tongue, Vlad glanced around. Finding nothing he could use as a weapon, Vlad wondered if he could get the jump on Dorian long enough to pull the other vampire away. With the hope he wouldn’t have to fight a vampire like Dorian or get bitten.

Vlad quietly made his way through the darkened alleyway, as he got closer, his eyes adjusted and he could make out atleast one of the figures, but it wasn’t Dorian. Vlad stopped, dead in his tracks, it was D’Ablo. The brunette vampire was pinned against a wall, eyes half lidded and teeth digging into his bottom lip. Vlad squinted then, just barely making out the auburn locks of the prophecy keeper, who had his face buried in D’Ablo’s neck and a hand tangled in the council president’s dark brown locks.

D’Ablo then parted his lips, letting out a moan and several curse words in Elysia. At first, Vlad mistook it for a moan of pain. Having a pair of fangs embedded in your throat couldn’t be comfortable. But then Vlad noticed the slight smile on D’Ablo’s lips and the way his black leather gloved hand gripped at Dorian’s arm. That look wasn’t a look of fear or pain. And then one other thing, where the prophecy keeper’s hand was.

Oh he really shouldn’t be seeing this, not at all. Vlad’s face ignited in a bright shade of pinkish red and he covered his mouth with his hands, just to make sure he didn’t alert the two vampires to his presence. The raven haired teen then started to back away, unfortunately for him, someone left an empty paint can in the alleyway. Also unfortunate for him that he wasn’t watching where he was going and backed right into the thing, sending it clattering across the pavement.

D’Ablo’s eyes opened at the loud racket, they then landed on Vlad. Who looked a mix of embarrassed and completely petrified. D’Ablo’s hands then moved to push the copper haired vampire away, but Dorian seemed latched onto his throat. The council president then did the only thing he could do, he kneed the unsuspecting vampire in the groin. Dorian stumbled back, doubled over in pain. “It’s not what it looks like.” D’Ablo said, hurriedly straightening his clothing. Vlad stared at them, unsure what to make of the scene in front of him.

“Dorian… Dorian had his hand down your pants.” Vlad said, face still ablaze in embarrassment. D’Ablo’s grey eyes darted to Dorian and then back to Vlad “I was a little too focused on being bitten to care about that.” The council president snapped.

The boy didn’t look like he believed the council president. Sure Vlad was a little on the inexperienced side of sex and romance, but he could still tell something was going on. And what he had just witnessed between the two vampires was definitely something. Something that the young Pravus should not have seen.

Dorian seemed to have recovered from the blow to his crotch and looked at Vlad. The teen noticed what looked like a mischievous smile on his face. The red head looked over at D’Ablo, who was currently glaring at Vlad. The prophecy keeper then glanced at the boy, smirk still on his face. “Yes, yes” Dorian began “we are…” he paused, the smirk slightly faltering “Fucking” he said it in such a way that made Vlad think he wasn’t used to using that type of language.

D’Ablo turned his head faster than a human or vampire neck should allow. A furious and slightly embarrassed look on his face. It looked like he was literally about to explode with anger and Vlad was well within that blast radius. “Are you fucking serious right now?!” he shouted.

Dorian shrugged “Look, it’s not like he’s going to go running to Tomas.” The vampire said. Vlad furrowed his brow, he wasn’t sure how he’d even managed that, his dad was dead after all. Sure he could use a spirit board or something, but then again. Vlad had seen those movies and stories about demons and the like coming through the board. Vlad already dealt with enough crazy in his life, he sure as hell didn’t need anymore.

“See, he’s an idiot” Dorian said, gesturing at Vlad. D’Ablo smacked him across the chest and hissed out “shut up” Dorian just rolled his eyes “he’s not going to tell anyone” he said and then looked back at Vlad “after all, I have my fair share of secrets about him, it’s only right he keep this one for me.” D’Ablo regarded the other vampire for a moment and then smirked. Vlad didn’t doubt one bit that they might be having a telepathic conversation. “Oh, you must mean the fact that he’s fed from a human many times, yet she’s still very much alive?” D’Ablo turned his attention to Vlad “perhaps I’m just imagining it, or perhaps there is something going on between them.” Vlad got a horrified look on his face.

Though, this really shouldn’t have surprised him, D’Ablo was his own personal stalker after all, of course he knew about snow. “See, he’s not going to tell” Dorian put his arm around D’Ablo’s waist “even if he does, it’s not that bad. The worst that would happen is a reaction of mild shock in Elysia.”

“Dorian” the vampire’s voice took on a worried tone “I don’t think you realize, Vikas…” D’Ablo locked eyes with the other vampire “you know, big Russian, looks like a literal brick wall with a beard, terrible attitude, and will tear my head off like it’s tissue paper whether you’re involved or not.” D’Ablo said then he pointed to Vlad “and this kid is going to go running to him” Dorian looked back to Vlad “correction, he’s going to run to Otis, who will in turn run to Vikas.”

Vlad saw D’Ablo’s eye twitch and then, D’Ablo delivered another kick to the vampire. This time to Dorian’s shin. As the red headed male cursed the moved to hold his bruised leg, D’Ablo turned his attention fully on Vlad “listen up you little shit, you saw nothing tonight.” The council president growled and then grabbed Vlad by the front of his shirt “because, if you say anything to anyone.” Steel grey eyes locked with Onyx “Pravus status be damned, I will end you.” D’Ablo said, his face now mere inches from Vlad’s.

The young Pravus regarded D’Ablo for a moment for before speaking “you’ve tried that atleast three times already, I honestly don’t think fourth time’s a charm, D’Ablo” Dorian chuckled and looked up “well, this time he’s desperate, and you don’t want to see him when he’s desperate.” The keeper paused and his smile broadened “well, that is, unless he’s desperately horn-““Hey!” D’Ablo snapped.

“There are other things I have no problem ending, remember that.” Dorian just smirked “he was desperate last time and he failed.” D’Ablo growled again “Do I have to kill both of you? I swear…” D’Ablo then pointed at Vlad’s face “Vladimir, you keep your damn mouth shut” D’Ablo hissed and looked back to Dorian “and you, you shut the fuck up” he pointed at the keeper. Dorian opened his mouth to speak, but D’Ablo screamed at him. To be honest, it wasn’t anything in particular, just a loud scream.

“Vlad, are you Okay out here?” Henry stepped around the corner, and stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. It must have been quite the oddity, with Vlad looking slightly terrified and confused, Dorian looking more than a little amused, and D’Ablo screaming his head off. “I-Um…” Vlad began, But D’Ablo had already taken notice of the other teenager. “OH GOOD!” he shouted “NOW THE DRUDGE TOO!” The council president threw his arms up into the air “LETS JUST INVITE ALL OF ELSYIA! AND THE FUCKING WESTBORROW BAPTIST CHURCH WHILE WE’RE AT IT! AND CALL UP YOUR FATHER, DORIAN.” “Okay” Vlad slowly started to back away as Dorian dug his phone from his pocket and D’Ablo lunged at the redhead to take the small device away.

Vlad grabbed henry by the shoulder “we should go” Vlad said, Henry looked at his best friend, then back to the two vampires. Then they turned to make their way back into the Goth club “what was that about?” the drudge asked “I have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

Dorian smiled “you know,” he began, looking at the council president “you’re much cuter when you’re angry.” He said, D’Ablo glared, then balled his hand into a fist and punched the keeper in the jaw. Even though his head snapped to the side, Dorian didn’t seem phased by the blow. Dorian reached over and grabbed D’Ablo by his hips and once again pinning the brunette against the wall. D’Ablo stared daggers at him, but Dorian just leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss.

After a moment, D’Ablo closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss and his hands found their familiar place on the vampire’s shoulders. When Dorian pulled his head back, D’Ablo spoke “god, you’re despicable.” He said, Dorian cocked his head to the side and smirked “you’d miss it if I were gone.” Dorian said, then he began leading a trail of kisses down D’Ablo’s chin and neck. The council president moved his head back, giving Dorian unrestricted access. The council president’s hands tightened on Dorian’s shirt for a moment as he felt Dorian’s fangs sink into his neck and the vampire’s hand move back down to where it had previously been.


End file.
